Tommy's Adventure
by A.B.Katzer
Summary: Tommy's just starting out in his adventure and would like your help through it. R


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALSO, ANY SIMILARITIES BETWEEN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORIES FROM THROUGHOUT FANFICTION IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL. THANKS.**

Chapter 1

Tommy began running on a cool Saturday morning, and he was wearing red shorts with a white line down the left side. His shirt was also red with the number '54' plastered in the middle. The '54' was a piece of cloth written on in permanent marker, and was lamely sown on. His hair was hidden under a red bandana which had pictures of Magmar on it, and he was wearing sunglasses that had flames twirling around on it.

"I have to get there on time! Please let me get there on time." Tommy said to himself. He was running late because his mom insisted on him taking pictures before he left.

He reached Professor Burchill's building within a few minutes, and he paused only a second to open the front door. The lab was at the far end of the building, and Tommy almost knocked a few lab assistants on their bums before he made it to the lab door.

"Professor Burchill! I'm here for my Pokémon." Tommy's head darted around as he looked for her.

"Tommy, I'm over here." Tommy looked over to see Professor Burchill sitting next to a table with 3 pokéballs. "And you, sir, are late."

"I know Professor, but my mom insisted that I take pictures before I leave." Tommy stammered before Professor Burchill raised her hand to silence him.

"It's alright Tommy. There's three pokéballs here for you to choose from. Now, I know you love fire types, so I've managed to save a few for you to choose from."

"Fire? You mean all three of these are fire Pokémon?" Tommy glanced over at the table, his expression quickly went from worry to excitement. _Three fire Pokémon, _he thought to himself, _this should be easy!_

"Well, yes and no. Two of them are in fact fire Pokémon. One is an Eevee, which can evolve into flareon by use of a fire stone." Tommy looked at the Professor and blinked in confusion. "The other two are Magmar and Charmander. I'll let you pick which one you want. Their labels are in front of them for you to see."

"So I just pick one?" Tommy asked with confusion in every word.

"Yes, just pick one."

"May I let them out?"

"If you must, but only one at a time."

Tommy nodded and turned towards the table. He went to the far left and saw the sign Eevee. With only a little hesitation, he grabbed the pokéball and released the Eevee, and out came a small bundle of brown fur.

The Eevee blinked its surprise as it looked at Tommy. "Eev?" It said as it looked up at him. He smiled at it and leaned down to pet it. Eevee looked a little shocked and stood its ground. It opened its mouth and began to growl at Tommy.

"Wha?" Tommy began to say as Eevee jumped at him with its mouth open wide. "Return!" he shouted as he brought his hand out with the pokéball. "Well, that didn't go over too well." He mumbled to himself.

"Try the next one Tommy." Professor Burchill chimed in as he glanced in her direction only to see a look of bemusement on her face.

Tommy nodded and grabbed the pokéball in the middle. He smiled when he saw it was the Magmar. Magmar was Tommy's favorite Pokémon, but he knew how hard they can be to control. Tommy threw the ball, and out popped Magmar who was still sleeping by the time it came out of the pokéball. Magmar threw back its head and let out a terrifying roar followed by some flames.

"Oh boy," Tommy said to himself defeated, "Return"

"Don't be so down on yourself. Magmar gets grumpy when you wake it." Professor Burchill said trying to console the saddened Tommy.

Tommy ignored her and reached for the last pokéball with the awaiting Charmander inside. He tossed the pokéball, and the Charmander did a summersault in midair as it landed perfectly on both feet on the table. "Char?"

Tommy smiled at the only Pokémon to not attack him as soon as it was out of its pokéball.

"Ok, Tommy now you must choose." Professor Burchill looked at Tommy expectantly.


End file.
